


The Loss

by ArianaBlack



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Loss, One Shot, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 02:19:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10652919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArianaBlack/pseuds/ArianaBlack
Summary: ORIGINAL IMAGINE: Imagine after having been with Loki for a few years your pet dies and Loki supports you through it all, but what you don’t realize is that Loki is just as upset as you are.





	The Loss

You wake up to the sound of your alarm. You cancel it and because you’re still feeling sleepy you decide to stay in bed a little longer. You reach out to the other side where your boyfriend, Loki is supposed to be, but he isn’t there. His place is cold, so you realize he has woken up much earlier this morning. You start to worry, because he usually never gets up without kissing you on your forehead as ’good morning’. 

You jump out of bed and run to the entrance door. You have a bad feeling that something happened to your dog. He’d been sick for a month and nothing could help him. The two of you went to every vet in the town, but no one could save him.   
You exit the house and run to the backyard. When you don’t see your fluffy, black pet you start to panick, tears gathering in your eyes. You search for him everywhere, but you don’t find it. You grab your phone and start to dial Loki’s number. You know he doesn’t like it if someone is calling him on cell phone, but you don’t care. All you want to know is where had your dog gone. After a few minutes, which seemed as ages, you hear Loki’s sad voice.

„Hey, Darling”  
„Where is he?” you ask without saying hello.  
„What are you talking about?” he tries to not upset you, but his voice is betraying him.  
„Don’t fool me, Loki!” you shout at him as your tears start to fall down your cheeks. „Just tell me where did you hide him?”  
„I can’t. I don’t want you to see him like that. Please understand me, it’s better this way.” 

As you listen to his broken voice you manage to get back into the house. You no longer hear or see anything, you colapse on the floor of the kitchen and start to cry uncontrollably. You start to have flashbacks of every loss you suffered during the past years, and you can’t stop your tears. You start to scream because of the pain you are feeling in your chest. From the other side of the phone Loki hears your meltdown and he starts to shout out your name, but you have no reaction.  
You don’t know how much time has passed from the phone call. You feel your body is lifted up by some one and after that you sense the touch of the soft blanket covering you. You are so numb you can’t react to anything properly. Your tears are still falling down as it was a waterfall. Loki crawls under the blanket next to you pulling you closer to him and hugging you tight. He caresses your back trying to calm you down. Every now and then you have a newer panick attack and you start again to cry, but Loki never leaves your side. You hear his soft, soothing tone as he starts to recite one of his favorit Shakespeare poem. To the sound of his voice you start to calm down again.

„Y/N, I’m so sorry I wasn’t here for you” he says quitely while he puts a hairlock behind your ears.  
You look at him and you can see tears in his eyes. You didn’t realised until now how hard it must have been for him to support you and to not show you that he’s upset too.  
„I’m sorry for having a breakdown” you say feeling guilty.  
„It’s okay Sweetheart” he says and then he pulls you closer for a kiss.


End file.
